I'm So Sick
by KaminariNoHime
Summary: Elizaveta Héderváry visits Natalia Arlovskaya on a regular basis to discover her true motives behind killing her own family but Natalia refuses to cooperate and reveal her intentions. Elizaveta needs answers; Fast. AU The lyrics in italics are I'm So Sick by Flyleaf for which this piece was based on.


_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

Locked away in a cell was a woman deemed too insane to even see the light of day.

Cruel and bitter words left her lips whenever her psychiatric tried to talk to her and figure out just what drove the mentally ill patient to murder her family.

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

"Good morning, Natalia,"

Elizaveta Héderváry.

The only person who has lasted more than two weeks with Natalia Arlovskaya. Her tone was professional as she sat down opposite the woman, who was giggling like a complete and utter loon.

Elizaveta leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist as she tried to coax Natalia into explaining her every thought.

"It's not morning…" Another fit of a giggles. Elizaveta decided to ignore her comment just for the moment. This is how their every meeting would go. Elizaveta trying to help and get some answers out of her and in return, she would receive a fit of laughter. Elizaveta's pencil skirt rode up a tiny bit but she ignored it. She removed her glasses — that she didn't actually need, they just made her look more… _impressive — _and her gaze remained fixed on Natalia's face.

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

"Natalia," said Elizaveta, in a stern sort of tone. She tried not to tremble. If she trembled, Natalia would sense her weakness and nervousness and call her out on it. She was just devious in that way. "Tell me what you're thinking. Now."

Natalia squirmed in her restraints (that binded her to the wall, so she couldn't exactly attack Elizaveta with a bowie knife of some description). Her straight her flopped into her eyes as her tattered apron, still stained with blood, swayed in the slight breeze.

When Natalia didn't say a word, Elizaveta spoke for her.

"Natalia, are you thinking about Ivan? Or are you thinking about Katyusha? Are you even thinking about Toris, Eduard and Lavis?" A morbid sort of glint lit up Natalia's eyes at the mention of Ivan's name.

"_Ivan_? Is my big brother coming to visit me today? Is he?" Natalia demanded, a deranged sort of pleasure deep inside her stone cold heart.

"No, Natalia," Elizaveta carefully crossed her shoulders, in an attempt not to intimidate the patient and make her feel endangered. "You murdered him. In cold blood. He's never coming back!"

Natalia screamed, pupils dilated with craziness.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my darling big brother like that!" she hissed, thrashing about wildly. She tried to lunge towards Elizaveta, but of course, her attempts were futile as she was bound to the wall. Natalia continued to scream insults and crude words at Elizaveta. This, however, was all part of the job. Elizaveta was basically wasting her time when she could be out there starting a family or something. Natalia would never get past this stage of lack of security. She was like a vulnerable puppy or kitten. She longed to be secure and if she didn't feel security, she would snap.

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now_

"Do you not feel any remorse? You're a killer, Natalia. A cold-blooded killer. Didn't you feel a thing when your _family _was begging you to stop?! Did you?!" Elizaveta had to resist the urge to grab ahold of Natalia's neck collar and strangle her. How could someone so evil live any longer? Should she not have had the lethal injection? Or, should she not have been hung?

No.

She had gotten away with it because of her mental disorder.

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound_

Natalia's face contorted into one of rage. Her nails dug into the table, successfully causing Elizaveta to shiver and let out a loud wince at the sound that invaded her ear drums and caused her so much agony.

"Stop it!" Elizaveta let out a short sigh of relief as soon as Natalia's razor sharp nails abandoned the table and went to picking at the fraying edges of her dress, the very one her darling brother had given her for her birthday, though it was a tad bit dated and out of fashion, she would never not wear it as he had given it to her.

"I am _not _a cold-blooded killer, Elizaveta," Natalia snarled, a deep dark aura encasing her small but intimidating frame. "Get out of my sight before I dismember you. Get out."

Elizaveta needn't be told twice.

Like hell she would stay in a confined room with a murderer that had caused the massacre in Russia.

Natalia shrank into the ground, laughing sadistically. Gripping forcefully at her dress and attempting to pull at her hair, though her wrist bindings were making her struggle. She felt filthy. The feeling sank into her clothes.

As Elizaveta left the aslyum, she swore she heard the upmost screaming of the words,

"_I'm so sick!_"

_You sink into my clothes And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick_

[ ]

Elizaveta sat in front of her television days later. She had called up her department and demanded to not have to visit Natalia Arlovskaya again for a therapy session. They complied. Elizaveta eased into the plush cushions and turned on the news.

"_Urgent news. Serial killer and arsonist, Natalia Arlovskaya, has escaped from her confinement in the Mental Institute for Women in Russia,_" Fear fought its way onto Elizaveta's face as the news reporter continued. "_Arlovskaya was reported missing from the aslyum after not being in her cell Number 666_[1]_. She was last seen yesterday at 2 p.m., screaming murder after being interviewed by therapist, Elizaveta Héderváry. Russian police have warned people that if seen, do not confront this dangerous killer. Simply phone the number below and keep a safe distance. Lock up your houses and stay inside until this brutal woman that participated in the murders of the Braginski family is back where she belongs_…"

The television crackled and the lights went out.

A faint scratching of a knife was all that Elizaveta heard. Footsteps drawing closer. Bated breath.

Elizaveta screamed at the top of her lungs.


End file.
